cap ou pas cap
by Leanolya
Summary: Quand Angleterre n'a toujours pas digéré la prise d'indépendance d'Alfred et lui prévoit un bon tour pour le ridiculiser. Mais où sa fratrie sans mêle, pour lui pourrir la vie. Ainsi qu'un français qui si il aurait su ne se serait pas invité ce jour-là.
1. Prologue

Titre: Cap ou pas cap

Sous-titre: Prologue

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power n'appartient qu'à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction posté. J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de connaître la suite.

* * *

Dans une fin de journée pluvieuse (comme souvent en Angleterre), dans un manoir à l'écart de la ville vivait Arthur Kirkland, soit l'Angleterre. Il était comme très souvent en train de préparer un de ses nouveaux plans de vengeance. Cette fois il visait Alfred F Jones, l'Amérique. Ces derniers jours l'américain venait de fêter une nouvelle fois son anniversaire d'indépendance et ça l'Anglais ne pouvait (toujours) pas le supporter. D'ailleurs en même temps qu'il préparait sa vengeance on pouvait l'entendre marmonnait des injures en anglais à l'égard de la jeune nation.

Il continua jusqu'à ce que tous les petits papiers où l'on voyait des écriteaux écrit en encre verte soient mis dans une boite noire où on ne voyait pas son contenu de l'extérieur. Il alla poser la boite sur une petite table basse et fit un sourire digne de sa période de pirate en pensant aux misères qu'aurait son ingrat d'(ex-) fils demain. Il partit dans une des pièces de l'étage de la maison toujours avec un rictus qui apparaissait sur son visage.

.

Quelques heures plus tard au beau milieu de la nuit une ombre de forme humaine s'approcha de la boite et rajouta d'autres bouts de papier, on voyait ses cheveux roux/rouge qui dépassaient de sa capuche, il repartit d'un bon pas, satisfait de la nouvelle blague qu'il allait faire à l'encontre de son cher petit frère...

* * *

Le lendemain, dans les environs de midi et demi, Alfred vînt toquer à la porte de la maison du britannique. Celui-ci vint le recevoir, couvert de suit. Vu le manque d'intérêt que portais l'américain sur l'accoutrement de son ancien tuteur, ce dernier ne trouva même pas l'envie de lui expliquer qu'il y avait eu un problème dans la cuisine. D'ailleurs Alfred ne fut pas non plus surpris de trouver la Nation française au fourneau pour essayer de rattraper les échecs culinaires de l'anglais. Mais Angleterre puis voir sur le visage d'Amérique un certain soulagement et même sa mauvaise fois légendaire ne pouvait pas empêcher son cerveau de faire la conclusion qu'il ne voulait pas manger sa cuisine.

Alfred n'ayant pas remarqué le soulagement qui c'était inscrit sur son visage ne comprit pas pourquoi Arthur ce mit à insulter copieusement le français, bien qu'il avait depuis longtemps des doutes qu'en au fait qu'il fallait vraiment une raison à ces deux là pour se disputer. Mais il devait bien admettre que ça l'amusait bien de les voir s'assassiner sous ses yeux avec l'aide d'insulte culte entre eux deux, telles que le fameux « _stupid frog_ » pour le côté anglais et « rosbif » pour le côté français.

Les laissant continuer leurs amabilités et après que Francis lui ai souhaité la bienvenue en coup de vent trop accaparé par son anglais, Alfred alla s'installer dans le salon. Il s'étonna de voir une étrange boite posée sur la table basse du salon, mais préféra ne pas s'avancer pour voir ce que c'était peur d'une vengeance de l'anglais, bien qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait (encore) put faire. Arthur le rejoint assez vite en maugréant des choses obscures à propos de grenouille, d'escargot et d'indigestion à cause de la cuisine française. Alfred ne releva pas sentant un combat perdu d'avance en essayant de faire entendre raison à l'anglais (bah oui la mauvaise foi à ce niveau ça ne se soigne pas). Ayant attendu que le plus vieux finissent ces multiples affirmation, l'ex-colonie reprit gaiement en demandant des nouvelles de la famille royale sachant que l'anglais serait flatté. Ce dernier effectivement fut d'un coup de bien meilleure humeur et lui répondit même avec un léger sourire en parlant des progrès du jeune prince.

Alfred n'écouta que d'une oreille discrète, mais ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexions que son ex-tuteur faisait vraiment penser à un papa-gâteau comme ça . Il eut une pensée qu'effectivement lorsqu'il était jeune Arthur l'avait ensevelie de jouets, peluches et autres cadeaux en tous genres. Sans compter qu'il lui faisait faire n'importe quoi tant la nation anglaise était permissif. Il avait même réussie une fois à l'époque ou Angleterre était encore un pirate craint, à le faire céder pour qu'il puisse prendre la barre bien évidemment le bateau avait vite finie par revenir entre les bonnes mains anglaises vu que la jeune nation avait bien du mal à le faire aller au bon endroit

C'est en étant dans ces souvenirs qu'Alfred vu le français apportait l'entrée et leurs demandait de s'installer. Ils mangèrent dans un certain calme, du moins autant que ce dernier puisse être possible avec les trois nations, car entre un anglais et un français qui se faisaient des remarques plus absurdes les une que les autres et un américains qui riait très fort sans raisons apparentes en disant périodiquement qu'il était un héros...

Non, le calme ne pouvait exister dans le manoir anglais. (Sans conter sur le fait que quand ce n'était pas une "bataille" France/Angleterre cela partait en un Angleterre/Amérique).

C'est quand leur dessert respectif furent finis qu'Angleterre repensa à sa ''terrible'' vengeance et que ce crétin d'américain allait le regretter. Il commença à ricaner et il est connu de toutes les nations que quand Angleterre ricane un mauvais quart d'heure se prépare pour un ou plusieurs d'entre eux. Justement depuis qu'il refaisait son rire de mégalomane, la pièce avait perdu quelques degrés, Angleterre était entouré d'un halo sombre, France resta stoïque trop occupé à écouter son alarme interne qui disait « attention, l' Albion prévoit encore un mauvais coup! », et l'américain eu l'envie subite de retourner dans son cher pays, sentant que ça allait être sa fête se souvenant miraculeusement de tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps pour énerver son _Dad_... euh ex-tuteur (colonisateur même et pas ce qu'il avait faillit dire OUBLIAIENT) et que son anniversaire venait de passer et que connaissant le spécimen il n'avait toujours pas dû avaler la pilule.

Malheureusement pour Alfred (mais heureusement pour cette histoire), Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exploser la fenêtre et de prendre la fuite, il l'attrapa et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse « _But America, do not leave so quickly. I've designed especially for you a new game, and you who love our latest news you can not leave now ... is not it_ ». Sentant ce qu'il allait arriver France dit qu'il allait faire les courses pour le dîner et qu'ils allaient les laisser jouer ensemble, pour leur rappeler le bon vieux temps... ça n'a pas marché. A peine avait-il finis sa phrase qu'Angleterre l'attrapa de sa main libre et lui dit d'une voix d'outre tombe « _Dear France, you not invited, but now that you're here, you will stay with us, after all there at there not a saying in France that says ''_Plus on est de fous plus on rit_'' no?_ »

Là d'un coup France se gifla mentalement d'être venu squatter la demeure anglaise ce jour-là.

* * *

Volià, voilà... en espérant que cela vous ai plu! Si vous avez un commentaire à faire que cela soit négatif ou positif n'hésitaient pas, après tout je suis là pour m'améliorer donc tous est bon à prendre.

Pour ceux qui ont du mal avec l'anglais, ou alors que mes phrases ne sont pas clair voici la traduction:

_But America, do not leave so quickly. I've designed especially for you a new game, and you who love our latest news you can not leave now ... is not it: _Mais Amérique, ne part pas si vite. J'ai conçu spécialement pour toi un nouveau jeu, et toi qui adore les nouveautés tu ne peux pas partir maintenant... n'est ce pas.

_Dear France, you not invited, but now that you're here, you will stay with us, after all there at there not a saying in France that says ''_Plus on est de fous plus on rit_'' no?_: Cher France, tu n'étais pas invité, mais maintenant que tu es là, tu va rester avec nous, après tous n'y à t-il pas un dicton en France qui dit « Plus on est de fous plus on rit »non


	2. Chapitre 1: Le calme avant la tempête

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power n'appartient qu'à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà le 1er chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolé de la taille qui je trouve est trop courte mais sur open ça me paraissait plus long

* * *

Angleterre regarda fier de lui son travail. Ces deux compères encore évanouis (en même temps vu le coup qu'ils avaient chacun reçu de _Flyint Mc Bunny_ ce n'était pas étonnant ) le plus vieux était affalé sur le canapé et pour le plus jeune à moitié installé dans un des fauteuils... entre il y avait une table basse ou était posé sa fameuse boite à questions autour du canapé et des trois fauteuils, cette partie de la pièce était entouré d'un étrange cercle tracé avec du sel. Ce dernier luisait faiblement d'une lumière verdâtre. Angleterre qui étais encore en dehors du cercle y entra à son tour et poussa son pire _ennemy_ pour lui même s'assoir. Oui il y avait encore deux autres fauteuils vide et alors si il préférait le canapé il n'allait pas aller d'en l'un des deux fauteuils, tous ça parce que ce _stupid frog_ était évanoui et était lui aussi comme par hasard sur le dit canapé. Mais Angleterre n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer encore plus dans ces pensée que l'américain commença à bouger puis papillonner des yeux, vite suivi par le français... En voyant leur expression ahuri en comprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir Angleterre ne put se retenir de ricaner. Ricanement vite remplacé par un juron anglais quand ledit anglais se prit une tape derrière la tête.

_-__How ose you?! Fucking moron !_

-Langage Arthy... Et tu ne te serais pas pris un coup si tu n'avais pas refait ton rire de mégalomane. Je te le dit depuis que tu as été un empire que ce ricanement n'est pas digne d'un gentleman, mais tu ne m'écoute pas alors je suis obligé de faire mon devoir... cette tirade fut complété par un soupir mélo-dramatique venant de France, et en fond un étasunien qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

_-__How ose you me say tha'_

-Tu te répètes mon lapin~

_-__Shut up! And i'm not a rabbit and certainly not __**your **__rabbit, okay! And so how ose you me speak like that?_ Cria Angleterre au bord de la crise de nerf de ne jamais pouvoir apprécié une victoire sans que son éternel rival vienne lui gâcher la vie.

-Vois-tu mon lap' mais Francis se reprit vu le regard de tueur que lui envoya son ennemie préféré, euh Arthur le jour ou tu ne réagiras pu si vivement je perdrais une bonne partis de mon plaisir à te faire tourner en bourrique mais comme on peut tous le constater dans cette pièce ce jour est loin si il existe.

-..._Bastard_!

-Au plaisir mon cher~

-Euh _'scuse me..._ essaya Alfred qui n'aimait pas que l'attention ne soit pas sur lui _but England why we're you knocked out? And what are we again doing here?_

-C'est vrai ça Angleterre? reprit d'une voix plus sombre France.

-_Well see you_ reprit Arthur qui en se levant et ayant retrouvé d'un coup sa bonne humeur _dear America after all your jokes and your birthday for independence it was necessary that i also gave you a gift, no? And you dear France you not invited but America isn't is not against the idea of sharing his gift so you'll stay with us quietly ... and not you have no choice_ finit Angleterre sadiquement.

France ferma les yeux deux secondes le temps de se rappeler du petit Albion qui le suivait partout avec qui il faisait des couronnes de fleurs, ce disant que des fois il se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient pu en arriver là et surtout ou était passé cet adorable bambin ou du moins comment était il devenu ce jeune adulte grognon, possessif, sadique et surtout de mauvaise foi. Il s'autorisa un soupir puis ré-ouvra ses yeux pour tomber face à deux orbes émeraude qui pétillaient de joie mal contenu.

Le plus jeune des européens voyant qu'il avait de nouveau l'attention de son aîné lui fit un sourire ironique et ré-enchaîna_but i'm sure this does not bother you, isn't it?_

France n'ayant pas envie de perdre cette joute verbale surtout pas devant témoin fût-ce Alfred décida d'y aller au culot:

« Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord dit il en enlaçant Arthur sous le choc non pas de la répartie française -il avait l'habitude- mais de son aplomb à le prendre dans ces bras, le français récidiva en lui susurrant à l'oreille assez fort pour que la mauvaise fois britannique ne puisse pas intervenir mais assez faiblement pour que l'américain ne puisse pas entendre un _my love_ qui eut la répercussion de faire rougir l'anglais, ainsi que de lui couper toutes répartis.

Le français fier de son effet relâcha son anglais et sous l'œil interrogateur de l'américain figea un sourire sur ses lèvres.

L'anglais mis une bonne minute à sans remettre et une autre à retrouver un visage sans rougeur inopportunes.

-_Bloody frog_... marmonna l'anglais puis un sourire réitéra sur ses lèvres et il annonça, Ne croit certainement pas que cela va changer quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui est supérieur en force, et c'est parole te sont aussi adressés _America. _Dit vite Angleterre voyant la mine de son ex-colonie qui s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose.

L'américain s'étant fait couper l'herbe sous le pied et sachant très bien quand l'absence de son jumeau en présence des deux autres vieilles nations, il ne pourrait de toutes façon pas en placer une, il se mit maturément à bouder après avoir quand même répliqué qu'un héros de toutes manières était le plus fort et que ce ne serait pas le Roast-beef ennemie qui gagnerait à la fin, car les héros ne perdait jamais...

Arthur fier de son effet, prit la boite sur la table basse et d'un geste désinvolte montra tour à tour à America et France ladite boite et sans se départir de son sourire de prédateur il se mit presque à ronronner quand il demanda avec une innocence feinte qui voulait commencer.

Voyant qu'aucune des deux autres nations ne voulaient répondre et que bien évidemment aucunes ne s'approcha de la boite, Angleterre soupira légèrement agacé de voir que son plan risquait de tomber à l'eau, et donc il ne leurs laissa pas le choix en disant son dernier atout.

-Vous savez, pour vous montrer ma bonne fois je vais y jouer avec vous et je limites le jeu à trois tours soit trois essais chacun, par contre pour chaque refus cela rajoutes deux tours à celui qui refuse. C'est un bon marché et puis imaginé que vous mettez trop longtemps à finir je vais être obligé en bon devoir d'hôte de vous apporter à manger et vu que vous êtes toujours insatisfait de ma cuisine -je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, ma cuisine est très bonne non mais- alors cela sera que du pain avec du marmite.

A l'annonce que venait faire l'anglais un froid glaciale venait couvrir la salle à mangée, cependant les deux nations aux yeux bleus devaient bien admettre que de la part de leur homologue ce marché semblait être le meilleur qui leur proposerait. Ils acceptèrent donc après quelques bref secondes d'hésitation, et Alfred décréta quand héros qu'il était il commencerait en premier.

Angleterre satisfait s'assit à son tour dans un des fauteuils encore libre -oui il ne se remettrait pas dans le canapé car un certain frogie était à présent réveillé- et tendit la boite au jeune état.

Alfred fit un début de sourire qui se transforma en grimace tant il n'était pas assuré. Il inspira un grand coup et déplia la feuille. Il fut étonné de voir que le défi écrit d'une encre verte était des plus banale venant d'Angleterre. De plus la plus jeune nations Européenne avait prit la peine d'écrire la phrase en Français, l'état se demanda bien pourquoi alors que le français n'était normalement pas censé venir et même si c'était prévu ne lui aurait pas fait ce plaisir...il préféra ne pas poser de question sentant la sempiternelle guerre franco-anglaise revenir.

Pendant ce temps les deux autres, l'un attendant dans l'angoisse du défis et l'autre dans l'impatience pour savoir ce que cet idiot avait pioché avaient leurs yeux rivés sur le petit bout de papier entre les mains du plus jeune.

Ce dernier un peu plu sûre de lui lut le défi inscrit.

\- « _Hum, well_... Asseyez-vous par terre et relevez-vous sans les mains!

\- C'est tout! S'exclama le français surpris par le manque d'humiliation de la question et ne se demandant pas pourquoi l'Américain l'avait dit en français.

Angleterre afficha un faible sourire en se disant que ces homologues s'attendaient à un piège.

Ce sourire fut d'ailleurs accueillit comme un aveux d'une entourloupe venant d'Angleterre par France tant ce dernier après plus de 700 ans de méfiance et d'instinct de survie envers l'anglais, qu'il ne pouvait croire à la simplicité de la question c'est pourquoi le français reprit d'un ton méfiant:

-Angleterre, avoue ce que tu mijotes depuis tout à l'heure tu fait des compromis et tes questions sont trop ''gentilles'' qu'est-ce que tu prépare?

L'américain d'accord avec le français n'ayant lui aussi pas l'habitude de cette attitude venant de l'anglais attendit

_-Honnestly _vous devriez voir vos têtes faudrait les prendre en photo, pouffa l'anglais _and France _ce n'est q'UNE questions parmi tant d'autres, certes celle-ci et comme tu dis ''gentille'' il accentua les guillemets avec ses doigts, _but _cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elles le sont toutes donc au lieu de me regarder ainsi assiez toi et prie pour que des questions plus embêtante ne te tombes pas dessus. Il finit par afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres et le français se dit qu'il avait dû s'être pris un coup de trop lors de leurs dernières disputes car il n'agissait vraiment pas comme d'habitude.

L'étasunien se décida à mettre en action son gage se disant que plus vite il pourrait s'éloigner de son ex-tuteur mieux il se porterait. Il se mit sur le dos et après de trois retour sur le dos puis sur le postérieur il se mit à gesticuler des bras et se remit debout. Devant les deux nations européenne qui était à moitiés hilare tant, Amérique avait eut du mal à se relever et que quand ce n'est pas nous même qui le faisons ont trouves toujours ça drôle.

-AHAHAHAH! I'm the hero! se mit à crier avec sa voix haut percher le jeune état dans sa gloire de la réussite.

Les deux autres amusés par la candeur du plus jeune n'eurent pas l'envie de le contredire et ceux même venant de la nation anglaise qui était heureux de voir celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son fils aussi enthousiasme et cela même malgré les guerres du dernier siècle, bien qu'il ne savourait jamais qu'il le considèrerait encore comme son fils.

A quelques régions de là se trouvait quatre rouquins, trois garçons et une fille, qui attendaient en frétillant d'impatience que leur vengeance s'abatte sur les trois imbéciles qui jouaient plus ou moins contre leur gré au jeu de leur petit frère. Bien qu'à la base leur vengeance n'était censé toucher que leur idiot de frangin et son ex-protégé, le français- comme à son habitude diront certain- c'était rajouté. Ils avaient d'abord eu un doute sur leur plan si génial ne voulant pas que leur cousin qu'il appréciait soit lui aussi ''menacé'' par leur surprise mais comme dit l' écossais du lot le frenchie ne s'était pas plus alarmer que le referendum se soit clôturé par un non pour l'indépendance de l'Ecosse, et qu'indirectement il méritait un peu ce qui allait lui arriver et que vu les questions qu'ils avaient rajoutés dans le jeu cela pourrait être encore plus intéressant. Les trois autres, se contentèrent d'acquiescé en ayant marre de leur frère déprimé depuis son référendum raté, et vu qu'ils avaient décidé a l'insu de leur frère présent lui permettre de faire une bonne crasse à leur plus jeune frère pour qu'il puisse passer ses nerf et qu'ils puissent chacun retourner à leurs affaires respectives sans qu'il y ai un écossais les appelant à n'importe quelles heures leur disant qu'il allait défoncer cet tête de raton laveur qu'il méritait que tous le monde l'abandonne et que tout était de sa faute... bien bourré donc et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le coeur à lui raccrocher mais qu'aucun souhaitaient que cela continu c'était donc mis d'accord pour aider leur frère écossais.

Heureusement pour eux que le seul blond de la fratrie les ai appelés chacun pour une bonne idée de cadeau pour l'Américain. C'est dernier sauf Ecosse qui ne lui avait jamais répondu au téléphone, c'était étonné qu'il se soit fait copieusement insulté- bon ça cela changeait pas- alors qu'ils avaient chacun donné de bonne idée d'humiliation à leur cadet contre l'Américain, mais avec l'anglais comme ils le disent souvent fallait pas chercher...

* * *

Hola, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite

**Traduction: **(je n'ai mis que l'ai phrase les autres étant transparent et basique )

_How ose you?! Fucking moron !_: Comment ose-tu?

_How ose you me say tha'_: Comment ose-tu me dire ç'

_-Shut up! And i'm not a rabbit and certainly not __**your **__rabbit, okay! And so how ose you me speak like that?_: Tais-toi! Et je ne suis pas un lapin et certainement pas **ton **lapin, ok! Et donc comment ose-tu me parler comme ça?

_but England why we're you knocked out? And what are we again doing here?_; mais Angleterre pourquoi nous avoir assomés? Et que faisons nous encore ici

_Well see you_: Et bien tu vois

_dear America after all your jokes and your birthday for independence it was necessary that i also gave you a gift, no? And you dear France like I've sai, you not invited but America isn't is not against the idea of sharing his gift so you'll stay with us quietly ... and not you have no choice_:Cher Amérique après toutes tes farces et ton anniversaire d'indépendance c'était necessaire que je te donne un cadeau, non? Et toi cher France comme je l'ai tu n'étais pas invité mais Amérique n'est pas contre l'idée de partager son cadeau afin que tu puissses rester avec nous tranquillement...et non tu n'a pas le choix.

_but i'm sure this does not bother you, isn't it?_: Mais je suis sûre que cela ne te dérange pas n'est ce pas?


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power n'appartient qu'à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour/soir, et voilà le 2ème chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais les joies du 3ème trimestres et des profs paranoïaques de ne pas avoir assez de notes à frappé plus fortement que d'habitude. De ce fait j'ai été complètement accaparé par les contrôles qui se sont enchainé de jours en jours sans aucun répit. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse mais ça explique en partie un certain manque de motivation à finir ce chapitre. Enfin ça semble être plus calme en ce moment donc je pense pouvoir aller plus vite.

* * *

**chap2:** Des baffes, des qualités et des fiertés malmenées

Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme et qu'Amérique ai arrêté de s'auto-complimenter, ce fut au tour de France, peu rassuré malgré le peu d'idées tordues dans la dernière -mais première- question, qu'il tendit sa main vers la boîte et piocha à son tour une feuille. Il la déplia avec une nonchalance feinte, et s'étonna de voir écrit la question en français. Il s'en amusa et trouva cela très mignon et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à l'anglais, mais s'arrêta net en lisant la question et à la place, il le maudit bien fort.

Le Britannique étant amusé par le désenchantement qui était apparu sur les traits du latin et était bien curieux de savoir sur quoi il était tombé pour réagir d'une manière si disproportionnée. Alfred lui souffla un grand coup, sans aucune discrétion, soulagé de ne pas être tombé sur cette question qui avait l'air de poser tant problème à son père français.

Ledit Français inspira un bon coup et après un dernier regard noir envers Arthur lu la question « Donne toi des claques jusqu'à ton prochain tour. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un « Arthur, je te hais » devant un anglais plus qu'amusé de la situation et un Américain qui bien qu'il essayait de faire un effort ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le gage lui aussi hilarant, bien évidemment que ça ne soit pas tombé sur lui l'aidait beaucoup sur ce point de vue.  
Le français ne semblait pas pressé du tout de commencer son gage, et pour l'enfoncer d'avantage l'anglais ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un rappel des règles :  
« France, je te rappelle que tu peux dire que tu refuses la question, cependant, il te faudra faire deux tours supplémentaires. Là, l'anglais se retenait à peine de ne pas rire sous le nez de son voisin d'outre-manche outré.

France était indigné, qu'il lui rappelle de cette manière ses règles pas du tout partiales et qu'il enlèverait si tôt, ce serait son tour, non, il serait même capable d'avoir jeté un sort sur ses feuilles et savoir à l'avance les questions inscrites sur chacune des feuilles... Oui, la mauvaise foi française existait, elle aussi.  
Cependant au-delà de la mauvaise foi française, il existait la fierté française et de ce fait, le Français commença avec plus ou moins d'entrain à se donner des claques pas assez fortes pour lui faire réellement mal, mais assez pour que ce sadique d'Albion ne puisse pas dire qu'il contournait la règle de la baffe, il se promit d'aller demander à Écosse une malédiction à lancer sur son amant... Il savait très bien pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas l'envie de lui envoyer dans la tronche à ce foutu britannique aux gènes transgéniques qui formaient de gros et hideux sourcils... Des fois être le pays de l'amour n'aidait vraiment pas, être si romantique...

Pendant que le français faisait des plans sur la comète et indirectement se complimentais, les deux anglophones le regardaient et aux différents visages que prenait leur homologue depuis qu'il se baffait, ils en avaient des sueurs froides. Comment pouvait-on passer d'un regard de suicidaire, à celui d'un être (trop) fier, à la rage, puis de la vengeance, à celui du pur narcissique. Oui, ils le connaissaient très très bien, trop peut-être.

Angleterre secoua sa tête, revint dans le présent et parla d'un ton légèrement agacé à son rival pour le faire revenir à la réalité.  
_-Eh ! Frog_, revient avec nous, _please_.  
Le Frog lui jeta à peine un regard et continua à se donner des baffes (bien qu'un peu moins forte déjà qu'au départ), voyant que son rival ne faisait aucun signe pour prendre un des papelards de sa maudite boîte et ne voulant pas se frapper toute la journée, il ajouta  
-Je... *et un coup* ...t'écoutes, maintenant... *et un autre*...roast beef tu prends ce... *et encore un*...foutu papier et tu fais... *et une nouvelle baffe* ta satanée question. Est-ce clair ?  
-..._y-yes of course_, gémit l'anglais en faisant la grimace, pour peu, il en aurait plaint le français.  
Sous le fond sonore des gifles que s'administrait l'Européen, Angleterre prit la boîte et piocha un des papiers -qui quoi qu'on en dise, il ne les connaissaient pas à l'avance- le déplia et là, il se dit quelque chose comme _bloody shit why i've always ideas of crappy, me_. Bien que dans sa tête, c'était un peu le bazar en brillant représentant du peuple britannique, il resta à l'extérieur un parfait gentleman en affichant un flegme britannique des plus réussite. Le seul indice qui montra aux yeux acquéris de son rival et de son ancienne colonie son véritable état fut le trémolo dans sa voix qu'il ne put masquer quand il lut la question « Trouver trois qualités à chacun des joueurs présents »  
Les deux pairs d'yeux bleus brillants de malice qui s'abattit sur lui, fut le coup de grâce pour sa fierté malmené et qui sans aucun doute avec cette question aller être relégué au placard.

Dire qu'Amérique était amusé par la situation n'était pas un euphémisme, il était littéralement enchanté par la situation inconfortable où se trouvait son ancien tuteur, et il était impatient d'entendre ces grandes qualités de héros être dites par ce vieux ronchon d'anglais qu'il ne lui envoyait que des insultes et des défauts à la tête depuis qu'il avait eu son indépendance... D'autant plus que ça voudra dire qu'il admettait ces qualités. De même que voir cette tête de mule anglaise admettre aussi les qualités qu'il voyait en son amant français ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, car le fait qu'à chaque réunion, ils finissent par s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux, puis à se balancer des chaises et autres pour finir à se taper dessus était légèrement irritant, certes, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à foutre le bordel, mais vu que leur devise à tout deux était d'emmerder le monde au maximum, ils faisaient certaines de leurs esclandres quand le calme dans la salle de réunion était revenu.  
Aussi fallait-il admettre qu'Amérique avait encore de l'espoir pour croire que les deux nations européennes arrêteraient un jour de se battre pour tous et pour rien.

Francis aurait été en temps normal soucieux quant à la question qu'avait reçu le Britannique, car il savait très bien qu'Arthur détestait devoir dire des compliments. Bien qu'il en pensât plus que ce qu'il admettrait, il avait quand même une sainte horreur de les dires, alors le mettre au pied du mur comme ça... Mais en se mettant une autre gifle France se dit qu'il l'avait bien cherché. C'était SES questions après tout.  
Il fallait bien admettre qu'être en train de se donner des claques par la faute de ces questions falsifiaient grandement son bon vouloir à plaindre son voisin d'outre-manche.

Le représentant de l'Angleterre qui avait littéralement touché le fond quand il se dit que là ça allait vraiment signer son arrêt de crédibilité pour les trois prochains siècles minimum. Il ne put retenir un soupir qui se changea en un étranglement quand il lui vînt à l'esprit que si ça arrivait aux oreilles du reste de sa fratrie ce serait jusqu'à la fin des temps qu'il n'aurait pu ni de crédibilité ni fierté à ce stade, il se retînt de gémir, que lui la fière Angleterre doivent dire et donc admettre trois qualités à chacun de ses deux collègues était horriblement gênant, en plus ce n'était pas n'importe quelles nations MAIS Amérique ET France.  
En trouvait trois pour chacun n'était pas un problème, bien que le premier soit un enfant ingrat avec une fâcheuse tendance à se prendre pour le sauveur - et centre- du monde et que le second soit un peu...euh, rectification beaucoup narcissique avec un art pour l'agacer ne changeait rien aux faits qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre des qualités non-négligeable. En soupirant de nouveau Arthur se dit que ça ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance déjà, car il ne pourrait pas y échapper et aussi, car France commençait surement à s'impatienter vu le regard lourd de menace qui lui lançait et qui lui promettait mille et une souffrances si il ne se dépêchait pas. C'est sûr que vu le rouge qui commençait à s'inscrire sur ses joues endolories, il devait se faire une joie d'en avoir terminé avec son défi.  
Angleterre était tout de même ''légèrement '' agacé d'être mis au pied du mur tant par sa foutu question que par le regard de Francis et le rire mal retenu d'Alfred, hésitait à se lancer.

Il attendit encore quelques seconde et ouvrit la bouche sous le son des claques que s'administrait le français pour commençait à énumérer les six qualités, du moins c'est ce que supposèrent les deux autres, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort au détail près que c'était d'Arthur et de sa fierté dont il était question.  
-_Already stop looking at me like that France and you United-State stop laughing with as little retained,_ déclara l'anglais avant de fermer hermétiquement et définitivement sa bouche sans rajouter la moindre qualité.  
L'européen et l'américain attendirent une suite une bonne minute et s'apprêter à crier sur l'anglais quant à son manque de fair-play en ne voulant pas répondre à la question. Quand l'anglais prie une grande bouffée d'air et s'exprima d'une traite et dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
-_Am-Alfred you are_ toujours de bonne humeur, quand tu le souhaites, tu peut faire preuve d'un sens pragmatique bien appréciable _just as you know_ quand être l'idiot de service pour dédramatiser des situation et enfin, tu sais les valeurs et la signification du mot famille, c'est pourquoi si un membre de ta famille est en danger, tu iras l'aider et ceux même si ton gouvernement et contre* c'est pour ça que bien que les trois quarts du temps, tu as beau être insupportable, je suis fière de ce que tu es devenu.  
L'anglais marqua une pause le rouge aux joues, ne regardant toujours pas en direction des deux autres nations. Il ré-inspira un grand coup et repris sur les qualités de son voisin d'outre-manche.  
-Francis _you...you are the person_ la pl-... la plus altruiste que je connaisse, tu sais toujours voir le mal-être des gens qui t'entourent et tu n'hésites pas, même si ces derniers ton fait des crasses, à passer outre pour les aider. Je trouve que pour cela, tu as une bonté d'âme incomparable .._.and you,_ t-tes principes montre aux autres nations les valeurs et les droits fondamentaux de chaque personne et tu as prouvé que pour ses droits, il faut se battre pour les préserver. Enfin bien que tu sois qu'un _stupid froggie_ je dois bien admettre que pour tout ce qui fait-on être, tu es respectable.  
L'anglais avait pris la grande résolution que tant qu'à dire des qualités, de ne pas dire trois adjectifs pour l'un puis trois autres pour l'autre, mais de dire vraiment ce qu'il pensait d'eux à voix haute pour une fois.  
Et puis ça ne devrait pas le tuer, de dire ce qu'il pense vraiment d'eux, n'est-ce pas...

Les deux blonds aux yeux bleus en étaient coi et en avaient les larmes aux yeux, ils regardaient l'anglais qui rougissait encore plus depuis qu'il avait relevé son regard émeraude vers eux, dans les yeux des deux nations apparaissaient de la joie et du soulagement, comme si on venait de leur annoncer la plus belle des choses.  
Le britannique était étonné de voir se mélange dans leurs yeux et plus particulièrement dans ceux d'Amérique, là dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu faire ces yeux-là, c'était à la fin de la seconde guerre mondial où l'on venait de récupérer toutes les nations encore prisonnières par l'Allemagne nazie. Mais surtout la dernière fois ou ce regard était dirigé vers lui remontait au temps ou Alfred n'était encore qu'une de ses colonies, lors-ce qu'il venait de rentrer d'un de ses longs voyages et qu'il passait le voir.  
Cependant il ne put continuer à s'étonner sur cela car il eut l'impression qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de massue quand Alfred lui sauta carrément dessus pour lui faire un câlin version America. Notre pauvre anglais ne réussit qu'à dire un _What the hell_ étouffer avant de finir presque asphyxié par le plus jeune.  
Alfred n'en croyait toujours pas ces oreilles que l'anglais, son ex-père ai pu dire ça, c'était pour lui jusqu'à quelques secondes, impensable. Il se doutait bien que l'anglais lui avait un peu près pardonné pour son indépendance, et que, bien qu'il lui cri régulièrement dessus l'appréciait encore un peu, mais l'entendre dire ses pensées à voix haute et qu'en plus lui dise qu'il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu, c'était... c'était juste inespéré. Après tout, avant tout autre chose, il cherchait encore et toujours l'appréciation et la fierté dans le regard de l'homme qu'il devait bien admettre était pour lui encore un père, un modèle.  
-_Shit, Alfred free me, you gonna suffocate me._  
-_Ahahaha, sorry!_  
-_This is not fun, moron... and please stop crying, ok? It makes me ill at ease_  
-_Not worry I'm not sad, it's just what you told_ lui dit-il dans un reniflement  
\- _I know... _

La nation française était émue de ce quelle voyait, et de ce fait n'osait pas dire quelle que chose au Britannique. Voyant que la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était inespéré mais surtout fragile et qu'un simple mot désenchanterait toute la scène. Et puis il ne faisait partie que du décor, ce moment n'appartenait qu'à cet idiot d'anglais et à Alfred. Francis se dit qu'il devrait peut-être en rentrant appeler Canada pour lui racontait la scène inespérée qui se passait, et qu'ils puissent essayer de faire taire la mauvaise fois des deux pays anglophones qui seraient capables d'agir comme si rien n'avait était dit.  
Amérique lâcha l'anglais au bout de quelques minutes et se dit qu' Arthur était vraiment plein de contradiction.  
Il s'avança de la boite pour tirer un bout de papier au hasard puis alla se réinstaller sur son fauteuil attitré pour la lire : « Traiter son invité de droite comme le roi jusqu'à la fin du jeu. L'appeler « Sa majesté », faire ses quatre volontés.»

Alfred ouvra grand ses yeux devant la question retorse, ne faisant pas attention au fait que cette question était écrite avec une encre rouge et non verte ainsi qu'écrit avec un anglais bancal et de plus, pas en français comme précédemment.

Les deux européens attendirent curieux de savoir sur quoi Alfred était tombé, bien qu'il y en avait un bien plus pressé que l'autre faute de baffes à s'administrer plus ou moins avec son consentement.

Quelle ne furent pas leur surprise quand ils virent l'Américain devenir rouges de colère et se mettre à vociférer contre le britannique qui lui était sidéré par le brusque changement de comportement de son ancien protégé. Puis quand il vit le papier avec la question tombé sur la table et voyant l'écriture rouge, il eut un doute doublé d'un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque qu'il attrapa le papier pour le lire et reconnaissant cette écriture ainsi que l'anglais incorrect, il se dit qu'il en connaissait un voir quatre énergumènes qui cette fois allaient payer cher, bien que l'idée soit intéressante en soit, il avait travaillé ses questions d'arrache pied pour quelles embêtent l'étasunien mais quelles ne soient pas assez osées pour qu'il se sente agressé et réagisse vivement ce qui de toute évidence arrivait.

Ne voyant pas comment régler le problème tant qu'Amérique continuerait à lui criait dessus, il ne put que dire après avoir soufflé un bon coup un,_Shut up Alfred and for once listen_, avec une voix dédaigneuse des plus réussite L'Américain s'arrêta dans sa tirade et dévisagea l'anglais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Quant à Francis voyant que quelque chose cloché avec la question vu comment réagissait Arthur préféra pour une fois se la fermer et attendre les explications.

* * *

C'est tous pour celui-ci, le prochain chapitre est déjà à moitié écrit et j'ai l'espoir de le sortir pour fin Avril au plus tard.

Si ça vous a plu ou qu'il y a des choses qui ne vous parez pas clair n'hésitaient pas à laisser une review.


	4. Chapter 3:

Hello,

je reviens avec un chapitre tout chaud venant à peine d'être terminé, du moins reterminer grâce à la joie des clef USB, qui par on ne sais quelle raison lorsqu'on enlève le bouchon, avec ce dernier part le haut de la clef. ( et bien sûr juste pour le chapitre ou tête en l'air, on oublie de faire une copie).

Bref le voilà, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Même si nos trois personnages ont voulu partir dans tous les sens ce qui fait qu'on dévie tout au long du chapitre du sujet principal.

Ah oui, vu que pour la question qu'America à pioché, on parle de voisin de droite et que je ne crois pas les avoir situés alors dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre ça fait Alfred, Francis et Arthur.

Je remercier l'auteur(e) de la review anonyme du chapitre 2, heureuse que ça te plaises.

Bon je crois que c'est tous (prie pour ne pas avoir oublié quelque chose)

* * *

Dire qu'ils étaient pliés de rire devant la réaction de leur souffre douleur attitré et de leurs deux dégâts collatéraux du jour était bien peu face à la réalité. Irlande du Nord et Écosse étaient par terre à taper des pieds et des mains, tout en s'esclaffant, Pays de Galle lui était à moitié affalé sur sa sœur et le canapé, essayant de calmer les soubresauts d'hilarité qu'agité son corps et République d'Irlande bien quelle soit celle qui maîtrisait le plus ses émotions avait un grand sourire et des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait de la situation qui se passait chez son plus jeune frère.

S'étant un peu calmé Irlande du Nord réussi à dire un « Que c'est beau la magie, pouvoir, emmerder et espionner son petit monde que demander de plus ? » Avant de se re-écrouler par terre. Les trois autres ne purent qu'acquiescer, car eux aussi complétement repartis dans leur hilarité.

-Tout de même, s'exclama Pays de Galle, comment un si grand paranoïaque qu'Arthur a-t-il pu ne jamais déménager après tous ses siècles se doutant forcément que l'on avait dû lancer des sorts pour voir ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

-Ça, enchaina Écosse, cela prouve bien que ce raton laveur ne vaut vraiment rien dès qu'ils s'agit d'un peu de logique...

Les autres qui bien que d'accord avec l'écossais n'eurent plus le courage de l'écoutait déblatérer en long en large et en travers, les différentes tares de l'anglais. C'est que les mois passant et entendant toujours la même rengainent sur leur petit frère cela devenait exaspérant, voir même lassant au fil du temps.

Ce faisant cette réflexion en même temps et se regardant les uns, les autres, les trois Kirkland se firent la réflexion qu'il fallait vraiment aider l'écossais à se venger sinon ils n'auraient même pu la foi de se foutre de leur plus jeune frère, après toutes les plaintes que l'écossais leur faisait entendre... Horrible vision.

* * *

Après avoir réussi à calmer ce stupid american comme disait le britannique et d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que non il n'y était pour rien dans cette question plus ou moins vicelarde, les trois nations purent mettre en place une situation de crise envers cette situation qui de bordélique était devenu catastrophique.

Pendant qu'Arthur s'éviscérait à faire comprendre à Alfred, que non ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis cette question dans la boite. Francis ayant vu la mine agacé d'Angleterre, lui récupéra le papier des mains pour y voir la fameuse question qui n'avait toujours pas été dite à voix haute. De plus, cela lui donnait une excellente raison de s'occuper les mains et de ne plus pouvoir se donner des gifles... Vu que lancer des regards noirs à Alfred pour qu'il se dépêche de faire sa question et que ce soit son tour pour qu'il puisse enfin arrêter ce supplice semblait désormais exclu de ses options.

En lisant la question et en reconnaissant les pattes de mouche si caractéristique d'Allistair Kirkland, le français ne pu se faire la réflexion qu'avec cette question l'écossai et sans aucun doute ses frères et sœur avaient signés pour un méchant retour de bâton made in England dès qu'ils se seraient sortis de cette galère. La participation des trois autres Kirkland ne faisant aucun doute vu que l'écossais était actuellement un brin déprimé et que mine de rien dans cet état, il peut prévoir des plans de vengeance sur la comète, mais seul mettra un temps fou à les réaliser. Il avait presque mis deux siècles à envoyer sa vengeance à Arthur pour l'avoir envahi...

En soupirant le français se dit que sur ce coup-ci les aînés du Britannique auraient mieux fait de choisir une autre vengeance. Depuis le début de cette mise en scène pour les faire participer à ce jeu, Arthur semblait attendre quelque chose, ce sentiment ne s'étant que renforcé au fil du tour. C'est vrai quand on y réfléchit depuis quand le fier Albion fait des concessions pour qu'on accepte de participer au fait accompli de ses lubies vengeresses contre indépendance et compagnie. Bref, il s'égarait, donc oui Arthur, bien qu'il semblât attendre avec une certaine impatience une chose venant d'Alfred cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il ne lui voulait rien de bien méchant (pas plus que d'habitude) et se mêler des affaire Arthurienne quand le concerner semble avoir prévu un plan pour sa victime/fils préféré pour gentiment le ridiculiser est légèrement suicidaire. Mais ça fait bien longtemps-depuis la guerre de Cent Ans en fait que Francis à mis une règle tactique en ce qui concerne les différents de la famille Kirkland: regarder de loin, ne pas prendre parti, ne pas essayer de les raisonner dans leur connerie, et surtout ne pas se mêler ouvertement de leur affaire restée simple spectateur et si possible se marrer à leur dépend de leurs idées plus ou moins génial pour emmerder leur fratrie.

C'est après s'être refait le récapitulatif de ses règles de conduite plus ou moins sage qu'il se reconcentra sur la discussion en cours. Les deux anglophones semblaient s'être mis d'accord quant au fait que pour une fois, ce n'était pas totalement de la faute d'Arthur.

Amérique, semblait être plus calme, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la délicate attention des frères de l'anglais. Car il ne faisait aucun doute, que les seuls qui pouvaient avoir des idées aussi perfides si ce n'est l'Angleterre, c'est bien le reste de sa fratrie de dingue. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il fut sûr de lui quand il déclara :

-_Good_, qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour la question du coup ?

-Hum... Réfléchi, Arthur, il semblerait que tu n'ai pas le choix, car le seul moyen que tu as dit échapper serait de refuser de la faire, mais dans ce cas, tu partirais pour deux tours supplémentaire... Ce n'est probablement pas la meil-

-_What, No ! I refuse to do this challenge !_ S'écria Alfred scandalisé par cette option,_ I_-i... Je ne vais certainement pas faire tes quatre volontés et t'appeler '_'Your majesty'_'! J'ai pris mon indépendance, je te rappelle, et même, non, je ne le ferais pas ! S'exclama une dernière fois l'américain rouge tant de gène que d'indignation.

-_Yes Alfred, I know you prefer one other solution, but reflected a bit this issue although humiliating and feasable without too much damage. If you made two rounds additional, with wacky ideas of my siblings, you risk to fall on questions much more humiliating._

-_Maybe, but.._.

-...n'y aurait-il pas un moyen de faire le gage à sa place ?

La question que posa le français rappela aux deux anglophones, qu'il était présent.

-Que veux-tu dire, la grenouille, demanda Angleterre en fronçant ses énormes sourcils.

France claqua la langue, agacée du ton qu'avait pris son rival, mais se contenta de répondre à sa question.

-Je voulais dire Angleterre, que si on est obligé de faire le gage, ne pouvons-nous pas si on le souhaite prendre le gage tiré même si ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons pioché. Après tout les règles ne disent pas qu'on doit faire chacun son tour ni seulement les gages tirés.

-Tu veux dire, hésita Alfred, que l'un de vous deux pourraient s'acquitter de ce défi à ma place.

-... En effet, répondis Francis.

Les deux nations aux yeux bleus tournèrent la tête vers l'anglais qui connaissait mieux la magie et aurait donc une idée plus précise de comment contourner les règles.

Le Britannique avait une moue mis boudeuse, faute de n'y avoir pas pensé avant, mis songeuse pesant le pour et le contre d'essayer cette proposition.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, l'anglais déclara :

-Hum... _well_, cela devrait être possible, _but I don't know how this game will understand._

-_Perfect_! Faisons ça alors ! Dit l'américain soulagé de ne pas à avoir à faire cette question-ci

-...

-...

-_Dude_, qu'est qui y a ? Demanda Alfred voyant ses deux compagnons de mésaventure restés silencieux

-Il y a juste un problème à réglé maintenant ~, dit le Français avec un sourire.

-_I know stupid frog_, grogna Arthur, avoue que tu avais cette idée qui te trottais dans la tête, depuis que t'as lu ce_ fucking_ gage ?

-Bien évidemment mon lapin, mais ce n'est qu'un détail présentement.

-_I hate you_, déclara l'anglais le rouge aux joues, que ce soit de colère ou de gène.

-Je sais, je sais dit l'autre sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien alors se décida-t-il à rajouter, qui va récupérer cette question pour Alfred ?

-Ah, non je vous prévient hors de question que l'un de vous deux doivent m'appeler "_your majesty_" même pour faire mes quatre volontés, se dépêcha de dire Alfred, Débrouillez-vous entre vous, pour le peu que ça doit changer de toute manière.

-...Ahem, que veut-tu dire Alfred se risqua l'anglais espérant avoir mal compris.

-Non, mais c'est vrai, ça serait parfaitement votre genre de faire ce genre d'activité lorsque vous êtes tout les deux seul.

France sourit intérieurement se disant que son "petit" Alfred était vraiment perspicace quand il le souhaitait. Bien qu'officiellement, il n'était même pas avec Arthur.

Arthur, lui, avait viré au cramoisi. Car oui, effectivement, du XVIIe siècle, à nos jours bien que le temps fût passé depuis sa période pirate, il devait bien avouer que depuis cette époque, il arrivait périodiquement à lui et à France de se laisser aller à ce genre de jeu disons plus subtil.

Mais mince quand même, se dit l'anglais dans un sursaut, où était passé son petit et candide America, c'est vrai, comment pouvait-il faire sonner cela comme une affirmation et le dire sans détour, ce n'est vraiment pas l'attitude que devrait avoir un gentleman. Non, en fait, même en le sous-entendant, Alfred NE POUVAIT PAS déclarer de tels propos.

Et l'autre froggie qui vu ses yeux rieur devait hocher la tête et féliciter intérieurement Amérique.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veut dire Alfred, se décida tout de même à répondre avec flegme Arthur, essayant avec peine de faire taire son rouge aux joues.

-Allons tout le monde (littéralement) sais que vous êtes ensemble tout les deux. Et connaissant vos caractères respectifs, le reste coule de sourire, dit dans un sourire Alfred.

Ça y est, là, Alfred avait choqué Arthur à vie.

De même, le français ne s'était pas empêché de rire à voix haute cette fois, et était écroulé, mort de rire, sur le canapé, tant par la déclaration d'Alfred, que part la tête que faisait Arthur en mode bug. C'est vrai, il était tellement ahuri qu'il ne pensait même pas à utiliser sa mauvaise fois légendaire pour nier les propos d'Alfred.

Arthur, lui avait l'impression qu'un brouillard avait élu domicile dans son cerveau. Et la seule pensée qu'il eut fut une pensé naïve : « Hein ? Comment ça toute la planète est au courant ? »

France, ayant retrouvé toute la compassion qu'il pouvait ressentir envers Arthur, depuis qu'il n'était plus obligé de se donner des gifles, tout du moins depuis qu'il avait arrêté à la lecture du défi d'Alfred aucune des deux autres nations ne lui ayant fait de rappel, donc victoire pour le français. De ce fait, il était de nouveau apte à compatir sur le sort de l'anglais. Il se décida donc dans sa grande mansuétude (d'après lui) à faire virer la conversation sur le sujet principal qui était de savoir qui allait prendre le gage d'Alfred, bien que le dernier ne voulant véritablement rien à voir avec cette dernière, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Pas que ça le dérangeait qu'Arthur soit dans l'obligation de faire, c'est quatre volontés, pas du tout même.

-Bon, revenons au sujet principal, reprit France, vu que tu ne veut pas du tout être mêlé à ce... Disons question vengeresse nous n'av-

-Je n'ai rien fait _bloody frog!_ Dernièrement du moins. Dit Arthur avec une moue sur le visage pour la dernière phrase.

-Peut importe que tu es l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose ou pas Arthur dit calmement Francis comme si il parlait à un enfant ne voulant pas comprendre l'évidence, ils te reprochent quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'ils trouvent assez important pour te pourrir la vie. Dit pragmatiquement le français bien qui faisait poindre l'ironie

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir une véritable raison pour me pourrir la vie d'habitude, je doute qu'il en ai une cette fois encore. Dit-il amèrement

-Vous avez quand même une relation familiale des plus étranges, remarqua Amérique

-Ne t'en fait pas Alfred le seul lien fraternel qu'ils veulent réellement faire disparaître et celui qui me relie à eux et ne pouvant nier l'évidence, ils m'en font voir de toute les couleurs. Répondit avec une certaine résignation teintée de tristesse l'anglais.

Alfred préféra s'abstenir de commentaire ne sachant que peu sur les relations familiales des Kirkland. De plus, le peu qu'il en savait n'était pas optimiste quant à une résolution prochaine.

Francis, lui, avait préféré ne pas intervenir, en sachant beaucoup plus qu'Alfred, mais étant très mal placé pour essayer dans parler avec le britannique, après tout, il s'entendait très bien avec la fratrie de l'anglais, et il savait que ça faisait plus ou moins mal à ce dernier, cet état de fait.

À l'étonnement de tous, ce fut Alfred qui sentit l'atmosphère se tendre de plus en plus qui reprit la conversation-là où elle avait été laissée.

-_So_... Qui va donc récupérer ma très chère question, que je ne veux absolument pas faire, dit-il avec un sarcasme qui montrait qui le veuille ou non son lien de parenté avec Arthur de manière plus prononcé que d'habitude.

Les deux nations européennes ne dirent rien quant au ton employé voyant qu'il était plus là pour faire revenir une atmosphère plus enjouée que celle présente, que pour montrer son côté gamin pourri gâté qui ne souhaitez en aucun cas faire d'effort sur la situation.

France sauta sur l'occasion pour revenir à ce qu'il disait avant que le sujet dévie encore une fois de son but initial. -Oui, comme je disais, vu que tu ne veux rien avoir avec la question Alfred, et que ces forcement le voisin de droite qui à les bienfaits (si c'est le bon terme arrêtés de me lancer ces mêmes regards noirs) du défi... Angleterre, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est toi qui vas devoir t'y coller.

Voyant que l'anglais semblait encore dans ses pensées, avec un regard peiné, il rajouta avec son rire si caractéristique, se disant qu'il n'a pas le choix de dévier encore une fois la conversation :

-Je t'assure mon lapin que si il n'y avait pas une obligation de personne je l'aurais pris avec grand plaisir~

Voyant qu'il avait capté pleinement l'attention de l'anglais il continua,

\- Après tous faire tes quatre volontés tout en t'appelant ''votre majesté'' est terriblement attractif, et le gage viens de suite plus intéressant.

Arthur devenant de plus en plus rouge quasi au bord de l'implosion, Francis décida de mettre le coup de grâce sous les yeux d'un américain qui semblait peser le pour et le contre se cacher derrière le fauteuil sentant la colère britannique afflué, et d'un instant à l'autre prête à imploser.

-Bien sûr, mon lapin, ne croit pas que ce soit toi qui doit faire mes quatre volontés ne me plaisent pas au contraire~

Le coup parti tout seul, le français eu juste le temps de sentir un poing sur sa joue droite qu'il se retrouva à moitié affalé sur le canapé qui lui servait de siège devant un anglais furibond, toujours bras tendu et poing serré. Cependant, le blond aux yeux bleus ne s'en formalisa pas étant arrivée au but recherché d'un Arthur revenant dans un état plus normal.

-Bien dit il voyant que l'anglais avait chassé ces mauvaises pensées, maintenant que tu t'es défoulé va faire la question d'Amérique.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Alors je serais obligé de le faire, et ce sera les quatre volontés d'amérique que je devrais faire et comme tu le dit si souvent Alfred et si candide imagine un peu, dit avec emphase le français tout en écrasant le pied d'un américain qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de commencer à protester en entendant qu'il était candide.

L'effet fut cependant immédiat, l'anglais eu une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux pour protéger celui qui d'après ses dires était trop jeune pour être perverti par une grenouille.

-Soit, soit, j'ai compris_ frog_ je vais faire cette question, grogna l'anglais

-C'est que tu deviens raisonnable avec l'âge Angleterre, murmura le français de sorte que personne ne l'entendit

-Qu'as tu dit France ?, demanda un Arthur soupçonneux

-Rien roast-beef.

Un regard noir lui répondis

-Je vous fait remarqué tout de même que ça me fait deux questions d'affilé.

-Peut-être grogna Alfred, mais il ne te restes plus qu'une questions et tu as finis moi pas.

-On t'avais prévenu.

Sentant l'orage arriver le français coupa court à leur discussion et dit un ton enjoué que c'était son tour, et qu'il n'aurait enfin pu à se frapper. Ce que les deux autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer qu'il ne le faisait plus depuis un bon moment.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je ne peux dire quand le prochain viendra, avant la fin Mai j'espère. Car bien évidemment les bouts déjà écrit étaient sur cette très chère clef.

Bref, si vous avez des critiques à faire je vous invites à laisser une review. De même si vous avez des idées de gages pour nos trois protagonistes.


End file.
